La magia del ¿amor?
by Lau Asakura
Summary: El pequeño dragón fue en uno de esos viajes sin supervisión a Crystal Empire. Emocionado, llevaba una pequeña mochila con "cosas necesarias", estaba listo para divertirse por montones con Thorax, el changeling. Desde que se habían vuelto amigos habían continuado su amistad por correspondencia. / Slash - Thorax x Spike - Humanizados.


**Advertencia:** Es Slash; hombrexhombre; si no te gusta este género puedes retirarte para evitar traumas.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de  
Lauren Faust (Spike), Kevin Burke, Michael Vogel y Chris "Doc" Wyatt (Thorax) para Hasbro.

 **Nota:** Están humanizados, lo siento. Son tan diferentes en especie que mi imaginación no surgió como lo hubiera deseado. Pero espero les encante.

 **Nota 2:** Esto iba a ser uno corto pero pues así surgió.

 **PD** : Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en facebook como **Laurie Kirkland** ó **LaurieAsakura** ~ Para acosarme sobre otras historias y preguntarme lo que sea que quieran.

El pequeño dragón fue en uno de esos viajes sin supervisión a Crystal Empire, la razón era porque Twilight sabía que desde que llegara a la estación alguien lo iba a cuidar, por supuesto que Spike creía que era porque a era responsable, pero todos en Ponyville sabían que aun era muy pequeño y debía ser cuidado.

Emocionado, llevaba una pequeña mochila con "cosas necesarias", estaba listo para divertirse por montones con Thorax, el changeling. Desde que se habían vuelto amigos habían continuado su amistad por correspondencia. El azabache siempre se emocionaba con esas cartas, porque Spike fue el único que lo aceptó ciegamente desde el principio.

Cuando arribó el menor fue a los brazos del pony oscuro. -¡Thorax! –Apenas llegando al pecho.

-Spyke, espero el viaje haya sido agradable –Le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos con ternura.

-Lo fue, todos los que venían a Crystal Empire deseaban escuchar del gran Spike, así que fue también agotador. –Su felicidad era enorme no podía detenerlo y le gustaba mucho.

Toda la tarde se la habían pasado de un lugar a otro pero siempre eran interrumpidos en las pláticas a causa de los fans del salvador de Crystal Empire, así que siempre se dirigían al castillo. Después de todo Spike tenía su propio cuarto, un poco grande a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero con toda la privacidad.

-Y Twilight dijo que no debería comer tantos rubís porque el hipo puede ser catastrófico. –

-Oh, entonces te tiene a dieta.-Bromeo pero la cara de terror que hizo el menor le provocó soltar una risa.

El menor lo empujó, apenas suficiente para que se detuviera. -¡No es gracioso! Casi nunca puedo comer diamantes, pero sería fatal si me los prohíbe de por vida. –

Después de unas disculpas Spike fue por un refrigerio, aunque Thorax no comía nada como ellos, era complicado pero el chico siempre fingía hacerlo, para apenas tenía oportunidad lo vomitaba.

El menor siempre trataba de ser tan amable con el changeling y desde ayudarlo con pequeñas cosas demostraba su gran amistad que tenían, en leves ocasiones estaba a punto de atacarlo, Spike se alejaba pero Thorax volvía en sí pidiendo perdón y prometiendo que nunca le haría nada, que siempre lo tendría en control. Le creía el dragón.

-¿Y has hecho amigos? –

-Sí, son tan amables. La princesa Cadence me deja algunas veces hacer de niñero con la bebe. –

-Thorax… -Sus índices del dragón se acariciaban con nerviosismo. - ¿Y no te has descontrolado cerca de ellos? –No quería incomodarlo pero estaba preocupado.

-No. Eso es lo fantástico. –Su sinceridad era pura. –Pero ahora que lo dices, curiosamente sólo me pasa contigo. –Bajó la mirada un poco decepcionado. –Lo lamento. –

-¡No! Está bien. –Le sujeto de las mejillas, buscando sus ojos. –Después de todo se que nunca me vas a herir. –Su sonrisa fue tan resplandeciente que el changeling tembló, esas palabras eran mucho amor.

De nuevo la sensación estaba apareciendo, ¿por qué únicamente con Spike?

-Además yo siempre te daré amor, cuando confío en ti y me divierto contigo. Estoy seguro que nunca vas a tener hambre. –

"¡Suéltame las manos!" Fue el pensamiento de Thorax pero al contrarío, el dragón las apretó con más fuerza, inclinando su cabeza y con una sonrisa. Era un amor diferente, con aroma único, delicioso, y sí, deseaba alimentarse.

Spike estaba apegado a la cama, sin oportunidad de escapar, el cuerpo del mayor lo cubría por completo. La lengua que rondaba le provocaba un poco de miedo, ¿no había prometido protegerlo? Quiso gritar por ayuda pero no sirvió de nada. Una energía salía de su cuerpo y a los pocos segundos también recibía otra, su cuerpo temblaba, era un cosquilleo. La sensación era como la que provocaba un atardecer naranja, te hacía sonreír cuando la veías desaparecer fue lo mismo.

\- Aaah… -Respiró por fin. No estaba débil. No se desvayó.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Celestia! –Se alteró el changeling, había adoptado algunas frases de los ponys. – Perdóname Spike, no quería robarte tu amor. –Se alejó del menor con un rostro muy preocupado. –Y nunca creía que podría robarse de ese modo el amor. –Se llevaba las manos a los cabellos.

-Yo… No siento que me quitaste nada. –Dijo aun confundido. –Me siento con más energía. –

-Pero… Yo… Ya no tengo hambre ¡Se fue mi apetito! –Dijo con sorpresa.

El dragón bajó la mirada muy sonrojado. –Me alegro que así sea, ¿pero siempre haces eso con los demás? –Ni el mismo peliverde entendía porque le estaba preguntando aquello.

-No, con nadie. Sólo contigo tenía la necesidad de sentir ese amor. Y no pude detenerme y me siento mal, porque te prometí controlarme. –

-Olvídalo. Si sólo fue conmigo está bien, pero creo que no deberías hacerlo con nadie más. –Cada vez se sonrojaba hasta llegar a sus orejas.

El changeling aceptó. –Sí, no lo haré con nadie más que contigo. –

-¡¿Qué?! No, eso no es lo que quise decir. –Y a los pocos segundos fue besado, pero la sensación en verdad era diferente a lo que creyó que era que le robaran amor. Era acogedor, tal vez como cuando Cadence unión su energía con Shining Armor, fue la magia del amor, ¿esto era igual? Sí, podía ser eso.

Thorax se alejó de esos labios de nuevo. –Tu amor será siempre el que más esperare. –Sonreía animado, nervioso y feliz.

-Tú…. Tú también me das amor Thorax. –Eran demasiadas emociones para el dragón.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es nuevo! Lo practicare más con los demás. Si doy amor seguramente será un nuevo paso para los changeling. –Aun así se acercó al menor, a su rostro rojo. –Pero contigo será de esta manera especial. –Le dio un beso en la frente.

Ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta pero las alas de Thorax habían cambiado, se habían vuelto brillantes, con un hermoso resplandor. Y Spike iniciaba sus teorías sobre que esto era una magia del amor más que de amistad, pero no se la diría a Thorax, aun no. Paso a paso… o beso a beso. ¿Cuántos besos bastarían? Una parte de él deseaba que nunca, pero no sabía cuándo volvería a tener ese tipo de hambre su amigo changeling.

¿Comentarios? La verdad se que es una ship un poco extraña but me nació ~3 Thorax es tan protector con Spike que no pude evitarlo. Siempre quiso atacarlo euê


End file.
